


My Sweet Prince

by GracefulDisaster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, F/M, Fashion Designer Magnus, Fluff, M/M, Malec, Painter Alec, Smutt, daddy Magnus, little Alec, no supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-02-12 01:59:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12948858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GracefulDisaster/pseuds/GracefulDisaster
Summary: Alec has had a hard life. A very hard one. He also has a secret that only him and a few others know. Alec is a little. He is looking for someone to be his boyfriend but not only that his daddy too. When he meets Magnus Bane, a daddy who is looking for a the same thing as Alec,  everything changes.(such a bad summery. I'm so sorry.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my old Story about Alec being forced to be a little, I didn't really want to finish it because It was just to dark for me to write so I deleted it. If you enjoyed that story then I am really sorry but I just didn't know how else to write it. However this story does involve Alec being a little and Magnus being a daddy and it is all consensual. I hope you like it and I am sorry for any mistakes.

"Come on baby, time to get up." A gentle voice said shaking Alec awake.

Alec shook his head and whined. He squeezed his eyes tight and hugged his stuffie which was a stuffed wolf up to his chest. When he felt gentle fingers brush through his hair he slowly opened his eyes to see his sister crouching down and looking at him.

"There he is! Come on Alec. I know you don't want to sweetie but you need to get up and go to school. How about I get you some chocolate milk and some french toast? Does that sound good buddy?" Isabelle asked.

Alec smiled and sat up with a yawn. "Yes pease. I want my sippy too."

Isabelle chuckled and kissed Alec's forehead. "Okay sweetie. How about you go and pick out some clothes and when you're done come into the kitchen and i'll help you change and then we can eat okay? Make sure you pick some big boy clothes because you're going to school." 

"Okay Izzy." 

Isabelle smiled before standing up and walking out of the room. Alec yawned one more time before getting out of bed and walking over to his closet with his stuffed wold under his left arm. He was in a baby blue onesie with a cute bear head over where his heart is. He walked into his closet and took out a plain black t shirt with black skinny jeans. He didn't worry about taking a shower since he took one right before he went to sleep last night. 

Once he was done he made his way into the kitchen and placed the clothes on the counter before making his way over to his high chair. It wasn't too high but it was the right size for Alec. Once he sat down Isabelle made her way over and strapped him in before placing the sippy cup down and a plastic plate and fork down with the french toast. 

"I want you to eat all of it okay?" 

"Okay Izzy. Tank you." 

"You're welcome sweetie. Now eat up."

Alec began to eat and every few bites he would take a sip of his chocolate milk. When he was done he looked up at Isabelle and whined. Isabelle got up from the table and shook her head as she made her way over.

"Alexander, is that the way we tell someone that you're done?" Isabelle asked with a stern voice.

"No Izzy. I sowwy." 

"It's okay sweetheart. Just tell me next time okay? Now we're going to get dressed and I need you to be a big boy again. Can you do that baby?" 

Alec whimpered and shook his head. "I don't wanna." 

"Alec...you need too. I'm sorry honey but you need to come out of your head space and be my big brother again. Can you do that? 

"I try." Alec whispered as he got down from the high chair. 

"Good boy. Now let's get you dressed." 

Being in his big boy clothes actually helped Alec to be his 18 year old self again. Once he was fully dressed he took a few deep breathes in and out and he was finally out of his little space. Alec sighed as he looked around. 

"Thank you for staying last night Isabelle. I'm sorry that I keep doing this to you. You shouldn't have to take care of me all the time." Alec whispered.

Isabelle sighed and walked over. "Hey, You've been taking care of me and Jace all your life.Even Max when he was still here, you made sure that our happiness and our needs came first and I don't mind Alec. I promise."

"I just can't help but think that if I was...if I was normal that dad and mom would still love me." Alec replied as a tear rolled down his cheek.

"Oh Alec..." Isabelle whispered as she pulled him into a hug. "There is nothing wrong with you. You never had a child hood. You were always taking care of us and you had to be mature at age 5. You're like this because you missed out on an important part of your life and there is nothing wrong with you. Nothing. Besides you're so adorable and I love taking care of you." 

"But you can't take care of me all the time. You have a life too Isabelle." 

"It's fine. Like I said, I don't mind. Besides you're going to find yourself a nice daddy." Isabelle replied with a wink.

Alec sighed. "Doubt it. Ever daddy I had they..."

"I know Alec. I know. But they're not all like that. You will find one to love. I promise." 

"I guess. We should head to campus now." Alec replied as he grabbed his back pack and placed his stuffie inside when Isabelle walked away to grab her car keys. 

"Yeah. I'm going to swing by my house to pick up Simon so i'll see you there okay?" 

"Okay. See you there."  
\----------------  
When Alec got to school he grabbed his back pack and got out of his car. He locked it before heading inside the first building. He had his favorite class first which was art. When he made his way inside, he saw someone talking to the teacher that he had never seen before. Alec shook his head and made his way over to the table where he usually sat at. Clary was sitting there as well. Clary was one of Alec's best friends and not only that but she was dating Jace as well. She was also one of the only people besides Jace and Isabelle who knew about Alec being a little. 

"Hey." Alec said as he sat down next to the red head.

"Hey yourself." Clary replied with a grin. 

A few minutes later and some more students walked in. Half of them were from his class but the other half were students that Alec had never seen in this class before. He even saw Isabelle walk in which was strange because his sister had fashion right now. She waved at him and Clary and made her way over to the table. 

"What are you doing here?" Alec asked.

"I guess that there was a mold problem in the fashion room so we're sharing this class room with you guys." Isabelle explained. 

"Oh. Gotcha." Alec replied.

Isabelle smiled. "So did you remember to bring your stuffie?"

Alec's eyes widened. "SHHH. God Isabelle. And yes I did."

"Okay good. I was just making sure. I know you can't go anywhere without him."

Alec rolled his eyes and a few minutes later the bell rang. The class room was now filled with students and it made Alec a little bit uncomfortable. He loved this class because of two things. One it involved art and two there weren't a lot of students who attended this class. Alec always hated crowded places and seeing how cramped this class room is was causing his anxiety to spike and for him wanting to go into his head space. But he knew he couldn't so instead he reached a hand into his back pack and started to pet his wolfie to calm him down. Suddenly Mrs.Fray, Clary's mom, began to speak.

"Okay class. I know that this room is a bit crowded but we are going to have to make it work until the mold is gone from the fashion room. We will still continue from what we were doing as well as the fashion students. I will say what I need to say to my students and then Mr.Bane here will talk to his students. For my students, I want you to finish what ever art project you are working on and tomorrow we are going to be presenting them. You may take them home tonight if you do not finish but just know that if you don't bring to back tomorrow then it's an automatic F. Now let Mr. Bane talk to his students and once he's done you may all get up and grab your supplies."

Mr. Bane nods and smiles and then turns to the class room. "Now for all of you who don't know me, you can call me Magnus. I let my students call me that so you should too. Now for my students I just want you to finish up your designs and when you're done I want you to pick out the material you are going to need. We have everything from the fashion room in here so don't worry about that. Just come and see me when you're done to see if there needs to be any adjustments and then I'll tell you if you can go pick out material or not. Well I suppose that's it. You may start."

When Magnus ends his speech, the chatter from the students picks up and many students get up to get what they need. Alec however was trying his hardest not to slip under into his head space. Isabelle and Clary both look at each other before looking at Alec.

"Hey, you okay?" Clary asks gently.

Alec sighs and nods. "Yeah. I will be. There's just too many people in here." 

"It's okay Alec. You will be fine. I'm going to go get our stuff and i'll be right back okay? You don't worry about a thing." Clary replies before getting up and walking to the back of the room to get hers and Alec's art work and materials. 

"Hey, you're petting your stuffie right?" Isabelle asks quietly.

"Yes." Alec whispers.

"Good. Keep doing that. It will help you. I'm here for you no matter what Alec."

"Thanks Izzy." Alec replies feeling better.

When Clary comes back she runs a hand through Alec's hair before sitting down and placing his canvas and the materials in front of him and then her stuff in front of herself. Alec says a quiet thank you and gives her a small smile before getting straight to work on his painting. It was the only thing that was keeping his mind off of the other students. That and his stuffie. Alec sighed knowing that today was going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter hope you like it

A few minutes later after Clary handed Alec his supplies, he began to calm down. Painting was something that he loved and something that relaxed him. The art students had to draw or paint one of their favorite places. They could add what ever they wanted to it like an animal or a person or something like that as long as they got the place down. When Mrs. Fray explained the theme, Alec already knew the perfect place. He was about to start on it when Isabelle and Clary started to talk.

"So Magnus is your teacher? What happened to Ms.Reed?" Clary asked as she started to sketch.

"She had a family emergency to deal with in Texas. She won't be back until next week. However i'm glad that Magnus is here because he is my fashion Idol. Do you know how many clothing items I own by him? This is amazing. Plus he's nice and around our age unlike Ms.Reed which is a plus. I wish he could be our teacher all year long." Isabelle explained.

Clary chuckled. "Well looks like your not the only one who admires him." 

Alec lifted his head to see what Clary was talking about to see half of the girls were staring at him dreamily and a few guys as well. Alec rolled his eyes and turned his head to the front to see Magnus looking right at him with his head tilted to the side and a small smirk on his lips. Alec blushed and quickly ducked his head to start painting once more. Isabelle looked over as and saw Magnus heading towards everyone's table to talk to his students to see how they were doing. 

A few minutes later, Alec was so into his painting that he didn't notice someone standing at the end of their table. He was biting his lip as he scanned over his painting to see what else needed to be done and what needed to be fixed. However when he heard someone clear their throat he slightly jumped in his seat and looked over to see that it was Magnus who was watching him before turning his head to look at Isabelle.

"How are you doing Isabelle?" Magnus asked softly. 

Isabelle grinned and looked up. "I'm doing great. I think I'm almost done. I just need to finish the bottom of the dress." 

"Ah. Well it looks amazing so far. You are doing great." Magnus replied.

"Thank you." 

Magnus smiled and then looked at Clary. "Hey Biscuit."

"Hey Magnus! Why didn't you tell me that you were teaching here?" 

Magnus laughed. "I just started a few days ago. I thought your mother told you but I guess not. You're not causing any trouble for her are you?"

"No Magnus. And please, when do I ever cause trouble?" Clary responded rolling her eyes playfully.

Magnus rolled his eyes back and then looked over at Alec who was now looking at his painting once more. He wasn't good with interacting with people so he just hoped that if he didn't make eye contact with Magnus that he wouldn't have to talk to him. But boy was he wrong.

"And who are you blue eyes? You look a lot like Isabelle so i'm going to say you're her...older brother?"

Alec looked up and gave a slow nod. "Um yeah."

Magnus smiled. "Do you have a name or should I just call you blue eyes?"

Alec blushed. "I'm Alec."

"Short for Alexander?"

"Yeah but no one calls me that. Just Alec." 

Magnus nodded. "I see. Well I will let you three back to work. When you're done come see me Isabelle so we can go over your design."

"Okay. Thank you Magnus."

Magnus gave her a smile before turning around and headed to the next table. Once Magnus was gone Isabelle reached over and lightly slapped Clary on the arm. The red head looked up and glared at Isabelle. 

"What the hell Izzy?" Clary asked.

"Why didn't you tell me that you knew Magnus? What a good friend you are!"

Clary sighed. "He's a family friend. He's more like an older brother to me. I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. I just didn't think it would be that important."

"It's okay. I get it." Isabelle replied with a smile.

Clary nodded. She then got back to work. Clary also smiled when she remembered the way Magnus looked at Alec. She was the only one out of their group that knew that Magnus was a daddy and who was currently looking for a little and not only that but he was also looking for a relation ship. The last little he had turned out horribly and it was over a year ago. Recently Magnus started to feel lonely and so with the help of Clary and his friends he decided to start looking again. But only at his pace which was a very slow one. 

"What are you smiling at Fray?" Alec asked. 

"Nothing Lightwood. Mind your own buisness." Clary replied jokingly.

Alec laughed. "Alright alright." 

"Feeling better?" Isabelle asked looking at her brother.

"Yeah. Thank you for looking out for me. Both of you."

"You're my best friend Alec. Of course I will look out for you." Clary responded.

"I thought Simon was your best friend." Alec said.

Clary just shrugged and got back to sketching. Alec laughed once more. 

"And I'm your sister so of course i'm always going to be there for you Alec. Always."

Alec smiled and nodded. He was so grateful for the both of them. He was also grateful for Simon and Jace as well. They didn't judge him and they always looked out for him as well. Alec looked after them too. They were a tight group and Alec was so happy that he could call these people his friends. However there was still one person missing in his heart and he just couldn't shake the feeling that he would be alone forever and that no one would ever want him. Little did he know just how wrong he was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys (: So I made a few changes in the last chapter. Just where Isabelle is explaining about Magnus being their teacher.   
> Thank you for reading and I'm sorry for any mistakes.

Five minutes left of class and Alec was blocking out everything around him as he worked on his painting. He didn't realize that Isabelle had gotten up and left the table until she sat back down and let out a small squeal causing Alec too look up to see Isabelle with a huge grin on her face. Alec sighed and placed down his paint brush. He knew that he wouldn't be finishing in the last minutes of class.

"What?" Alec asked.

"So I showed Magnus my design and he said that it was amazing and that nothing had to be fixed. Do you know how great that is? Magnus Bane, the greatest fashion designer, telling me that my design is amazing? Ms.Reed would have told me that it was terrible or something." 

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. "Izzy, your designs are always amazing. No matter what it is."

"Alec..." Isabelle said with a soft smile.

"It's true. You're going to go far one day. I believe in you." 

Before Isabelle could respond, the bell rang signaling everyone that class was over. The students were allowed to leave their paintings in the class room until the end of school to pick them up if they wanted to work on them at home. Alec helped Clary clean up and they both placed their paintings in the back with a cover over them so that no one would know what it is that they had painted.

Isabelle had left because her second period was on the other side of the school campus. She told Alec and Clary that she would see them during third period which was all of their free periods that they spent in the library. Clary and Alec both had the same second period together which Alec was grateful for. As Alec was placing the cover over his painting, Clary left to go wash her hands at the class rooms sink. As soon as she left, Alec heard a voice behind him.

"Alexander right?" 

Alec finished covering his painting before turning around to see Magnus standing in front of him now. Alec quickly looked passed his shoulder to look at his back pack and felt much better when he saw that no one had touched it. He then looked back over at Magnus.

"Um yes." Alec replied.

"I'm sorry if i'm over stepping but I heard what you said to you sister. It was very nice of you to say those things to her. I've only known her for two days but she doesn't seem too confident in her work sometimes. I think saying what you did helped her." Magnus said softly.

Alec shrugged. "She's my sister. I'm always going to support her. No matter what." 

Alec was starting to feel a little bit anxious. He was never good with talking to people he didn't know. He really wished he had his back pack with him so he could stick his hand inside it to pet his stuffie to calm him down. As Magnus watched him, he could see that Alec was starting to get uncomfortable. He also knew that something was different about Alec. Something he couldn't quite place which only made Magnus want to know Alec more. However now was not the time. 

"Well it's still nice to hear. Not many siblings are like that. Well I should let you go. You do have class and I wouldn't want you to be late." 

"Well I uh...thanks." Alec replied shyly.

Just then Clary walked over with both her bag and Alec's. Alec smiled at her as he quickly took it and placed it on his back. 

"Ready?" Clary asked which got a nod in response.

"I will see you two tomorrow." Magnus said with a smile before heading towards Jocelyn.

"See you Magnus!" Clary yelled after him before grabbing Alec's hand and leading him out of the classroom.

Just as they left the room, Clary grabbed Alec's arm and linked her with his. Alec furrowed his eye brows in confusion and when he saw the look on Clary's face, he knew that whatever she wanted to say was going to be about whatever had just happened.

"So what did Magnus talk to you about?"

And there it was.

Alec sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "He was just telling me that he over heard what I had said to Isabelle and was telling me that he thought it was really nice of me to say those things. I just told him that she's my sister and that i'm always going to support her. That's about it."

"Hmm..." 

"What do you mean hmm?"

Clary laughed and shook her head as they made their way into their second period class. Alec huffed as he sat down in his seat which was in the back and next to Clary's. Alec still wanted to know what Clary had meant but he knew she wouldn't tell him. As the class room started to get more crowded by the students coming into the room, he quickly stuck his hand into his back pack and placed a hand on his stuffie. 

Once the students were all seated, Alec calmed down. He didn't mind when they were all seated but when they all stood around the desks and him, it made him feel anxious and he hated that feeling. He always had. When he looked over at Clary, she gave him a reassuring smile which calmed him down even more to take his hand out of his back pack and to start writing down the notes that the teacher was writing on the white board.

An hour later and the bell had rang. As they packed up their bags, they headed out of the class room and towards the library where they would be meeting Jace and Isabelle. Jace also had that free period and he always met them at the library. As they were getting closer to the library, Alec accidentally bumped into someone and would have fell if two strong hands didn't grip onto his biceps to help him from falling over. 

"Oh god i'm so sor..." 

As Alec looked up at the person who he bumped into, his words caught into the back of his throat. Standing in front of him was no other than Sebastian. The first daddy that Alec had ever had and the one person who hurt Alec so much that he still get's nightmares at night from.

"Alexander, It's so good to see that you still go to this school. I missed you so much baby." Sebastian said as he grip tightened on Alec.

Alec squeezed his eyes shut and froze. His body was shaking and he felt a panic attack rising.

"Sebastian, get your fucking hands off of him." Clary growled out. 

Sebastian laughed and looked over at Clary. "Or what Fray? Alec here is mine. He always will be." 

Suddenly Sebastian was yanked away from Alec and was sent down to the floor. Alec opened his eyes and saw Jace standing over Sebastian with a fist in the air and his other hand holding Sebastian's shirt. Alec quickly ran over and grabbed Jace's fist that was in the air. Sebastian who was on the ground was smiling the whole time.

"Stop it Jace. Please." Alec replied sounding broken.

Jace looked over and could see Alec slipping into his head space little by little. Jace cursed before letting go of Sebastian and gently grabbing Alec's and Clary's wrists dragging them into the library. When they got there they headed towards the back where Isabelle was waiting for them on the huge bean bag chairs. Once Alec saw Isabelle he quickly ran over and sat next to her as he wrapped his arms around her and buried his head into her neck.

"Hi sweetie." Isabelle said softly knowing that Alec was now in his head space and becoming a little.

Alec only whimpered and held Isabelle tighter. Isabelle felt her heart break as she heard the whimper and when she looked over at Jace she knew that something had happened. Clary quickly walked over to the two and sat on the other side of Alec wrapping her arms around him. 

"What is it? Tell me Jace." 

"Sebastian. He's back." Jace spat.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" 

"No. I wish I was but i'm not. God Isabelle he was gripping onto Alec so tight. He's probably going to have bruises on his arms now." 

Isabelle sighed and turned her head to look at Alec. "Alec sweetie, can you sit up for me please?" 

"Don't wanna." 

"Alexander now please." 

Alec whined but did as he was told. When he sat up, Isabelle gently lifted up Alec's sleeve to see a hand print bruise already forming on Alec's arm. Isabelle hissed and dropped the sleeve. 

"Did I do something wrong Izzy?" Alec asked quietly.

"No sweetie. You did nothing wrong. I promise." Isabelle replied as she kissed Alec's temple. She then grabbed Alec's back pack and grabbed Alec's stuffie. The stuffie was a soft wolf stuffed animal and when she handed it to Alec, he quickly grabbed it and hugged it to his chest.

"Izzy? Can I have my pacie?" 

"Sweetie, we don't bring it to school remember? But when we get home you can have it okay? I promise. Why don't you take a nap right now and I will wake you up for when it's lunch time. Okay?" 

"Okay Izzy. I wuv you. I wuv you Jace and Clary too." 

Jace laughed and ruffled Alec's hair. "We know buddy. And we love you too." 

A few minutes later and Alec was asleep. Isabelle sighed and ran a hand through his hair. It hurt to see her brother like this. Not in his little form in general but being forced into it because of what had happened. Now that Alec was asleep, the three knew that they needed to have a conversation about Sebastian and what they were going to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter

An hour later of just talk about what they were going to do about Sebastian and how to keep him away from Alec, the bell rang alerting everyone it was lunch time. The Librarian usually hated people eating in the library but she loved Alec and she was the only adult at the school who knew about Alec. She found out one day when Alec dropped his stuffie in the Library. She knew that he was a little just by looking at it because her own husband was a little as well. She was only 25 years old and Alec always liked her because she reminded him of Isabelle. 

When the bell went off the three heard Alec whimper and saw his eyes fluttering open. Isabelle placed a hand in his hair and ruffled it. When they heard the doors opening they saw it was Simon who was making his way towards them as usual. 

"Hey buddy." Simon said as he crouched down to look at Alec.

"Hi Si Si." Alec said with a yawn. 

Simon laughed and poked Alec in the nose which caused Alec to swat gently at Simon's hand. Simon then nodded at Clary and Jace who got up and told Isabelle and Alec that they would be back with food. Three of them would always go to get food while someone stayed with Alec because they couldn't leave him in his little state. Lunch was only forty minutes long so the three had to hurry in order to get back in time. Ten minutes later and the three came back with food. 

Just as they came back Nancy, the Librarian, walked over with a juice box in her hand. She always kept of package of juice boxes for Alec in the mini fridge she had behind the counter. When she got there she crouched down in front of Alec and held it out to him.

"Hey little man. I got you're juice. Apple, your favorite." Nancy said softly.

Alec made grabby hands and was about to take it before Isabelle grabbed his hands and shook her head. "Ah ah Alec. What do we say?"

"Tank you Nancy." Alec replied.

"You're very welcome sweetie." Nancy said before looking at Isabelle who smiled and nodded. She then handed Alec the juice which already had the straw in it. 

"I have to go run an errand real quick so i'm going to lock the doors so no other students get in. You are all welcomed to stay and if you need to leave you can. I'm only locking it from the outside. It will be unlocked from the inside. See you guys later." 

"Thanks Nancy!" The group said.

Simon then placed the foam tray filled with chicken nuggets, mashed potatoes, and green beans on it. Once Alec got his food, the others sat down and started to eat their own food. Of course they had to help Alec time to time but they didn't mind.

A few minutes until lunch was over, Isabelle reached over and grabbed Alec's hand. 

"Buddy, are you ready to be a big boy again? You only have three classes. I know you can be strong and do this."

"Okay." Alec whispered before closing his eyes and a few seconds later he opened them. When he did he saw everyone looking at him with all fond smiles and it made his heart warm. He always thought he was disgusting for wanting to be this way. That something was wrong with him. But being with his friends, knowing that they loved him no matter what, it made him care less about all of that.

"You know we're here for you no matter what." Simon said placing a hand on Alec's shoulder. One of them always said something like that to Alec when he got out of his headspace to let him know that it was okay that he was the way he was.

"I know. I love you guys." Alec said smiling back.

"We love you too." 

When the bell rang they all got up and headed their separate ways. English, Math, and Science went by in a blur and three hours later it was time to go home. When Alec was done packing his bag, he headed outside the classroom and headed towards his car. He had work at the cafe at 3 which was in about thirty minutes which he really didn't want to do but he had to make money somehow in order to keep his apartment and to buy groceries and to pay bills. 

"Hey Alec, are you heading home?" Isabelle asked as she and Simon walked up to him.

"I wish. I have work though." Alec replied with a sigh.

"Alright. Well me and Simon will probably stop by to see how you're doing."

"You don't have to do that. I will be fine." 

Isabelle huffed. "Alec, you're my brother and I want to check up on you so I will. You better get going now."

Alec rolled his eyes and smiled. He then kissed his sisters head and got into his car and started to head towards the cafe. About fifteen minutes later he arrived at the cafe and sighed with relief to see it wasn't busy. However he knew that would change soon because all the college kids would be stopping by soon. He got out of his car and grabbed his backpack and headed inside. 

"Hey Alec." Lydia, Alec's coworker, said as he walked around the counter and into the back room to put his backpack in one of the lockers and to put on an apron. 

"Hey Lyds. Is Aldertree here?" Alec asked with a scrunched up nose as he said his name.

"Today is his day off. Thank god." Lydia replied.

Aldertree was their boss. He was mean and strict and he was a little obsessed with Alec. He would always stare at him or touch him in places Alec didn't want to be touched. Alec would quit but he needed the job and they couldn't report him either because there was no proof.

"Good because i'm not in the mood to handle him today." Alec said as he walked up to the cash register to help the customer who was waiting.

After making the customer a coffee and a muffin, Alec sighed as he grabbed a washcloth and started to wipe off the counter. Lydia walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and could see the concern on her face.

"Tough day today?" Lydia asked. She was another person to know about him and the last.

"Kind of. I've just been in my headspace a lot today. I don't really know how to handle it. It's not like I want it to happen you know?" 

"I know Alec. But you know there is nothing wrong with you right?"

The silence said it all. Lydia sighed and kissed Alec's temple before heading in the back to grab more straws. Alec went back to the cash register to help out more customers as it started to get more crowded just like he expected. 

It was now 7:30 p.m. and hours later when Lydia told Alec to take his thirty minute break. Jordan another co worker showed up at 5 which was when Lydia took her break. Alec nodded and headed to the back to take off his apron and to grab his backpack. He also grabbed a muffin and made himself raspberry tea and headed towards a table to sit down at. Once he sat down he took out his phone and headphones and started to play music as he started his homework.

Five minutes later he was just about to take a bite out of his muffin when he saw the chair at his table move and someone sit down. Alec lifted his head and his eyes widened when he saw it was Magnus who had sat down with a cup of coffee in one hand and a bagle in he other. Alec took out his headphones and furrowed his brows in confusion. 

"Sorry darling. There was no other place to sit." Magnus said as he took a sip of his coffee.

Alec looked around the cafe and saw that about six tables were empty. "Uh, theres about six other free tables."

Magnus laughed. "You got me Alexander. Truth was I didn't feel like sitting alone. I hope that's okay. I can move if you want me too."

Alec shook his head. "No. You're fine. It's just...this never happens to me."

Magnus wanted to ask what he meant but he saw the look on Alec's face which told him he didn't really want to talk about it. So he smiled softly at Alec and asked a different question.

"You always do your homework here?" Magnus asked.

Alec blushed and shrugged his shoulders. "Only when I work. I'm on my break right now and I would be too tired to do it when I got home so..."

"Ah. I see."

"What about you? Always drink coffee at 7:30 at night?" 

Magnus laughed. The truth was he saw Alec through the cafe window when he was walking out of the store next to the cafe that he had a meeting with because they wanted to sell his clothing there. And when he saw him he just had to go talk to him because he wanted to go see that gorgeous face again. However, he wasn't going to tell Alec that.

"Depends." Magnus replied with a smirk.

"On what?" Alec asked.

"That is for me to know my dear." 

Alec shook his head and laughed. He then started to work on his homework again and Magnus went on his phone to check his email. They both sat at that table doing their own things until it was time for Alec to get back to work. Alec started to place his things back into his back pack, making sure to hold it in a way so Magnus wouldn't see his stuffie inside. When he was done he grabbed his trash and stood up.

"Well I uh..have to get back to work."

Magnus nodded and stood up as well. "Yeah I should head home. I will see you tomorrow at school?"

"Um yes." 

"Fantastic. Good bye Alexander."

"Bye Magnus." 

The two stood there looking into each others eyes for a few seconds before Magnus smiled and winked and turned around and exited the cafe. Alec shook his head and threw away his trash as he headed back to work. For the rest of the night he couldn't get Magnus off of his mind and it was driving him nuts. There was something about the way Magnus looked at him that no one has ever before and he didn't know how to deal with that. It was going to be a long two more hours until he could head home.


End file.
